Warrior Princess
by zebraboymom
Summary: A Steve/Kono story about the way they see each other. My take on Kono as Xena: Warrrior Princess and Steve as Hercules(not literally of course). These two belong together. So, in the spirit of warriors, here we go...
1. Chapter 1

**Kono: Warrior Princess**

**Chapter One: Warrior Princess**

**zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…**

**Author Notes: Hey, long time no write. Sorry guys. Well, I mean other than a short Christmas Fic. Life just catches up to you and your muse goes into hibernation and well…anyway, I'm back and I'm excited that a few stories are rolling around in my head again and that I have time to devote to them, so here goes…I used to watch Xena: Warrior Princess when I was younger and well, Kono is in my estimation that modern day version of her as Steve is my modern day Hercules. Anyway, just enjoy I hope.**

Steve stares in horror and in fascination as he runs along the roof looking down through the glass skylight windows to the scene below.

No less than five guys surround Kono and she has only a knife for protection. It's the knife he gave her for Christmas. He had no idea she'd get to use it so soon.

He has to get to her. Danny and Chin are still ten minutes away and he's her only back up.

Two of the guys rush her. She high kicks the first one in the chin and the guy's head snaps back. From the bone shattering sound, she broke his jaw. He collapses to the ground in agony. The second guy gets the knife to the gut and then just as Steve gets close enough to do anything about helping her, the other three are on her.

Two of them grab her arms and the third guy, the big one; he must be at least 6'4" brings a right cross to her face snapping her head to the side.

Steve shoots the glass out and yells.

"Five-0. Step away from the officer."

The guy responds by bringing his left hand back across her other cheek and once again her face flies to the other side, only this time blood sprays from a cut his ring opens on her temple.

Steve fires again as he climbs in the opening he made and starts to descend. Kono still has some fight in her and pulls free from one guy as she kicks the big guy in the stomach. He steps free just far enough for Steve to take him out. He then shoots the other two guys as he watches Kono collapse on the floor holding her head.

Steve leaps from beam to beam until he can find a place to jump down and rush to her side.

"Kono…"

She looks up at him with a lopsided smile and tries to sweep her hair out of the blood running down her face, as he handcuffs the men not unconscious.

"Took you long enough…"

Steve chuckles, drops to the ground beside her and then rips his t-shirt off and presses it to her wound.

"I think that is quite enough excitement for you for one day Xena."

"What did you call me?"

"You know, Xena: Warrior Princess."

Kono gives him a quizzical look.

"You never watched much television as a child did you?"

Kono's voice started to fade.

"Too busy…surfing."

"Stay with me Sweetheart. Kono?"

He felt her body go limp and he cradled her in his lap as she passed out. For once his seemingly indestructible team member was proving she was not a god and would need medical attention and fast. He used his radio.

"Officer down. I repeat. Officer down. I need a bus."

He gave the coordinates and then looked down at her limp form, holding her more closely to him as if his closeness alone would provide her with what she needed. He was feeling so guilty. They should never have split up and his ego had sent him rushing up the fire escape. A bad feeling had come over him as soon as he reached the roof and saw that it was empty.

He just never worried about Kono. Hell, he hardly ever thought about Kono going into a dangerous situation. She was always okay, dammit. She always handled herself no matter what. It was like she was Xena for crying out loud.

She mumbled something softly and he wondered if she was calling out for Adam. Last he knew they were still dating. Lucky guy. Kono was an amazing woman and any guy would be lucky to have her care about them.

He'd wondered on more than one occasion what it would be like to be with her. Truth be told…he thought about it a lot. Ever since Catherine shipped back out and they finally broke up for real, his mind had been on one beautiful, skilled island girl…or should he say woman. She was all woman and then some. She whimpered again and he leaned down to hear what she was saying.

"Mmm. Steve…"

I'm right here Kono. I've got you. You're going to be okay, Honey."

She was in and out of consciousness as he lifted her gently in his arms and carried her to the opening in the warehouse. He could finally hear the sirens getting closer and then Danny's car flew into the parking lot kicking up dust as it came to rest beside them.

Both men were out of the car in an instant.

"She okay?"

"No, Danny. She's not okay. She took a couple of horrific hits to the face and I'm worried about her. She keeps drifting in and out."

Steve cuddled her closer and leaned his cheek down to rest on top of her head. Chin took the t-shirt from him and kept applying pressure to the wound.

All three men sighed collectively when the ambulance pulled up. They opened the back doors and Steve stepped straight up into the vehicle. He laid Kono gently down on the gurney and slid to the side so the paramedics could look her over.

Danny and Chin stood at the back of the ambulance watching Steve hovering over her. They had never seen him in quite this state before and they were surprised at their friend's demeanor. They both knew he cared about Kono, but this was an interesting reaction to say the least. He yelled to both of them as the EMT started shutting the doors.

"Process the scene. I'm going to the hospital."

As the ambulance disappeared from the parking lot they turned to each other and stared. Danny spoke first.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, but something tells me this is just the tip of the iceberg."

Three hours later Danny and Chin walked into Kono's room to find Steve sitting incredibly close to her bed. She was asleep and he had her hand wrapped tightly in both of his as he pressed it to his lips.

This was an interesting development indeed. Who knew his feelings ran this deep? Of course they all loved her. She was family, but Steve was not one to express emotions and it was obvious he was struggling.

Chin walked over and put his hand supportively on Steve's shoulder.

"How long has she been out?"

"About half an hour. There's no concussion. She's just tired and hurting, so they gave her a sedative. Stubborn woman wouldn't take it and I had to order her to. Her face is so swollen and bruised. The cut took four stitches…the bastard."

The two men watched as Steve reached out and ran his fingers lightly along her swollen cheek and then graze lovingly over her swollen eye, forehead and settle in her hair. He sighed and the two friends exchanged a look. This was not normal Steve behavior.

Danny cleared his throat and Steve finally looked up at both men with guilt written all over his face.

"I should have protected her, but she's always okay. You know? She always handles herself so well that I got lazy. I let her face those guys: five of them on her own. What kind of teammate does that?"

"Don't beat yourself up Steve. We all see her as indestructible."

Steve hung his head.

"When I looked down from the roof and saw them all attacking her I wanted to scream. If I could have turned into the Hulk at that moment, I would have killed them all. The ones that were left are lucky to be alive."

Kono began to stir as Steve's voice got louder and louder.

"Hey, keep it down, will you? Woman resting here."

Kono could feel a gentle hand stroking through her hair and she blinked her eyes open to find Steve looking down at her with anxious worry written all over his face.

"Boss, I'm okay, why the worried look?"

"I…"

"It's all part of the job, you know."

"I know…"

Chin crossed around the bed and leaned in for a hug.

"I'm glad to see you're okay Cousin."

Danny tickled her foot through the blanket at the end of the bed.

"Me too."

"Relax guys. There were only five of them."

The laughter that followed eased the angst that had settled over Steve and he seemed to be reassured that she was okay.

"When can I get out of here?"

"Sorry Xena, they want to keep you overnight to observe you just in case."

"Are you kidding me?"

Danny just picked up on what Steve had called Kono.

"Did you just call her Xena…as in Warrior Princess Xena?'

"Yeah."

Danny grinned and rolled back and forth up on the ball of his foot.

"Soooo, would this be a new pet name or a code word?"

"Danny, don't you have paperwork to do and suspects to interview?"

Chin pulled Danny by the arm out of the room.

"We were just heading there. What about you?"

Steve looked down at Kono and then at his teammates.

"I'm gonna stick around here for a little bit longer. I want to hear what the doctor says about her release time and any follow up things she needs to do. Our "Warrior Princess' isn't always good about following doctor's orders."

Kono rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"I know."

The unspoken words flying between these two surprised both men watching them.

"Okay then. We'll stop by tonight and check on you both."

Steve had already turned back to Kono as they slipped out the door.

Kono looked at Steve's hands…one of which was holding her good hand the other was tangled in her hair.

"So, what's going on Steve?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kono: Warrior Princess**

**Chapter Two: My Hercules**

**zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…**

**Author Notes: Steve certainly acts like he's half God and half man. Now we see him from Kono's perspective.**

It had been two weeks since Kono's five against one incident and she was as confused as ever about Steve's behavior that night and the following day.

Steve never answered her question about why he was holding her hand and stroking her hair in the hospital. He gave her some brotherly answer about her being Ohana and then had refused to leave her alone in the hospital after the doctor said they wanted to monitor her overnight.

He had slept all night sitting up in that stupid chair right next to her bed and more than once she had felt him lay his hand on her chest and feel to see if she was still breathing during the night. She also felt his hands ghost over her cheek and into her hair more than once along with a soft kiss to her forehead that had lingered. She had never felt so cared for in her life, which made the next day even more confusing. When she was released he had taken her home without saying more than a dozen words and then peeled out of her driveway without looking back.

For the next several days he couldn't seem to make eye contact with her and then things had gone back to normal.

Today they were once again in one of her least favorite places; the docks in Pearl Harbor. There were cargo containers stacked five and six high all across this particular dock and it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. There had to be at least a couple of hundred containers and she had to climb up on several before she finally saw something that made her stomach drop.

Steve was five stacks over from her wrestling with the guy they had been after for three days. He was attempting to disarm the guy and they struggled over the gun. They were perilously close to the edge and it looked like it was a two-container drop where they were. Steve spun the guy around and tried to pull the gun out of his hands, but as the guy lost his footing he never let go of Steve. The two men disappeared from her sight and the she heard the bone crushing sound of their bodies landing.

She slowed as she reached the edge of the last stack; afraid to look down and see her boss and the man she looked up to broken or worse…dead.

Her instincts cut in and she quickly reached the edge and started down a ladder to the two bodies lying way too still at the bottom. As she reached the top of the container they had landed on, Kono called the guys.

"Danny! Chin! Steve is hurt. We're about 35 rows in on the north side."

She switched her radio to another frequency and yelled.

"Officer down! Officer down!"

She stayed on long enough to give the number of the dock and approximately where they were among the containers and then carefully rolled Steve off the body of the man he had fortunately landed on. The guy looked dead, but thankfully he must have broken some of Steve's fall.

Steve groaned as Kono gently rolled him over. His shoulder was at a terrible angle and she was sure it was dislocated. His wrist was also at a funny angle as it looked like he landed on it. She gently slid her hands under his shirt and ran them across his ribs. He hissed as she touched one in particular.

"Damn Kono. Are you trying to finish me off?"

Kono smiled. He was okay. Thank God he was okay. She suddenly had the desire to cry, but she brushed the one offending tear aside with the back of her hand, closing her eyes in relief.

Before she could pull herself completely together she felt his good hand reach up and cup her cheek. She blinked and looked down at his affectionate smile.

"I'm okay Kono. I promise. It's just a scratch."

"Yeah. Right. I watched you pitch off that spot up there Hercules and I thought you were dead."

Steve attempted to sit up, but Kono gently pushed him back down.

"You stubborn ass. Just lie there and wait for the paramedics. You could have internal injuries."

"I can climb down out of here and meet the ambulance…"

Kono fixed him with a stare that could kill a man on the spot.

"You are not moving an inch. I will cuff you if necessary so…be…still."

"Okay. Okay. Bossy."

"Yeah? Now you have a taste for what we go through."

"Am I really that bossy? Wait. Did you just call me Hercules?"

Kono grinned at him.

"Maybe."

"Hmmm. Didn't Xena and Hercules have a relationship at one time?"

Her soft laughter drifted through the air.

"Not one that lasted."

"Xena was a fickle woman."

"Hey! I am not fickle."

"I'm just saying. Xena was a love 'em and leave 'em kind of gal."

Steve thought he saw a flash of hurt cross her face.

"I'm kidding. I promise Kono. Thanks for having my back."

Kono ran her hand through his hair just like he had hers once.

"Just promise me you'll be more careful. My heart can't take another episode like this."

Steve's eyes started to drift closed.

"Tired."

"Steve? Stay with me. Do you hear me? Stay awake. Please Steve."

"I'm trying. I'm try…."

Kono was certain now that he had internal injuries and she screamed into her Com.

"Where are you guys and where's the bus?"

Kono leaned down and placed her ear carefully over Steve's heart. She could here it was beating and a huge lump formed in her throat.

Danny suddenly dropped down from the container above her and waved at Chin who was looking down from the top of the one Kono had been on.

"We're here Kono. Direct the bus in will you Chin?"

Chin started moving along the container towards the parking lot and Danny squatted down beside Kono.

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now as she grabbed onto Danny.

"He passed out Danny. Steve never passes out. I moved him onto his back. Maybe I punctured something…a lung or…or…"

"It'll be okay Kono. Listen. I can hear the ambulance."

It took the rescue team of paramedics about 10 minutes to get Steve secured and lowered to the ground. Kono stood watching the men work as she chewed on her fingers. She had grown quiet and refused to respond to her cousin or Danny.

Danny sent her along with the ambulance and they stayed to wait for the coroner, so when they arrived at the hospital she flew into their arms.

"They took him straight to surgery. He ruptured his spleen."

Chin and Danny sank down into the chairs in the surgical waiting area and watched as Kono wore a path in the carpet. She was still chewing on her fingers and mumbling something to herself.

Danny turned to Chin.

"Does any of this seem familiar to you at all?"

"You talking about two weeks ago?"

"I am."

"Yes. Definitely. The only problem is they're too blind to see it. We'll just have to wait them out."

"That may be harder than you think."

"You underestimate my cousin."

"Oh yeah…the whole Xena thing. You may be right."

The surgeon took that moment to come into the waiting area. Kono was on him immediately.

"Is he…?"

"He'll be fine. We removed the spleen. He lost a lot of blood, we reset his shoulder and his wrist will be in a cast for a few weeks. Other than that, I expect a full recovery. You can see him in about an hour."

"Could I…could I just sit with him until he wakes up?"

The surgeon smiled.

"Sure. Come with me and a nurse will take you to him."

After Kono disappeared the two men looked at each other.

"Yeah, this is going to be interesting."

"That's an understatement."

They smiled and sat down to wait.

Kono walked into the room Steve was recovering in and crossed quietly over to his bed. She took his good hand in hers and lifted it to her lips. Her other hand went into his hair and she hovered over him. She wanted to kiss him, but the first time she did it would be nice if Steve were an active participant.

Just when did she start wanting to kiss Steve? Her lips landed on his forehead and she sat down as close as she could to his bed and watched him. Her heart started to slow down finally as she accepted that he would be okay.

Kono leaned her head on the bed next to his hip and drifted off. The feeling of fingers running through her hair awakened her. She opened her eyes to find hazel ones looking at her affectionately.

"When can I go home?"

Kono's eyes blinked twice and widened in anger.

"You just got out of surgery Boss. You are not going anywhere for a couple of days."

"We'll see about that."

"Yes we will. I'll go to the governor if necessary Steve. I mean it. You are staying here until they say you can go."

"What happened to Xena? The Warrior Princess would say, "let's go", the Barbarians are attacking."

Kono looked down at her lap and refused to meet his eyes as tears formed once again. Steve lifted her chin and brushed the tears aside.

"So, what's going on Kono?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kono: Warrior Princess**

**Chapter Three: The Warriors do Battle**

**zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…**

**Author Notes: It's a warrior free for all, who will triumph in the end?**

Two months had passed since the moment in the hospital room when Kono and Steve almost crossed a line and admitted what their partners already knew. Things had settled back into the normal routine and walls were reconstructed, but it was driving Danny wild. How could two people be so clueless about their real feelings?

It was the annual HPD rummage sale and everyone who was in law enforcement on the island had showed up along with the community. Tables sprawled over the grassy field of the Aloha Stadium; home of the University of Hawaii Warriors football team.

Danny and Grace had been browsing through the toys spread out on a dozen tables while Steve stood with his feet planted apart and his arms folded over his chest. He was grinning from ear to ear as he took in the quite adorable bum of his favorite female detective. She had volunteered to work the sale, which was for charity and was setting books out on a table, bending over in her skintight pale blue denim shorts. He reached for the slingshot that was lying on the table beside him and picked up a small marble, taking aim at said bottom.

Danny stepped up to Steve's side just as he pulled back on the slingshot.

"She is going to beat you senseless. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but it will be so worth it."

Kono leaned down deep into the bottom of the box offering the perfect target and Steve let go; watching the pebble fly through the air and land smack in the center of her left cheek.

The sting of the pebble making contact with her soft flesh caused a loud shriek to rip from Kono's lips and in the second it took her to spin around and look Steve shoved the slingshot into the unsuspecting hands of Danny and took a step away from him; laughing so hard he felt tears coming to his eyes.

The look of hopelessness that passed over Danny's face as Kono launched herself at him made Steve double over in gales of laughter.

"Danny! I am going to kill you for that."

Danny turned and began to run as fast as he could around one of the tables. Kono looked at Steve who played innocent and held up his hands, stepping back from her. She chased Danny around a couple of tables before Grace saved him. Steve had forgotten about the munchkin's presence as she outed him.

"Steve did it."

Kono spun around and walked predatorily towards Steve. The fire in her eyes was enough to make him turn and run like he was trying to make a touchdown. Only problem was, the young detective was as fast as he was and fueled with her anger she was gaining on him.

He opted for the diplomatic approach and turned with his hands up in surrender.

"Kono I'm sorry. I was just play…"

He underestimated the power of her wrath and before he knew it she launched herself at him and he hit the ground with a loud thud as she knocked the wind out of him.

He instinctually wrapped his arms around her waist and held her in place before she could start pummeling him and was surprised at the blush that rose to her cheeks when she realized the position she had put them both in.

"I…"

When she faltered, Steve freed one of his hands and brushed her hair aside to smile up at eyes filled with fire. They sparkled beautifully at the moment and he had the strongest desire to kiss her.

As Steve pulled her closer Kono softened.

"That really hurt Steve."

Steve felt genuinely sorry then and reached with his other hand to softly rub his hand on the offended bottom. She felt so good and he was obviously having an affect on her as her eyes drifted shut for a moment. He let his hand slip from her hair to the back of her head and he pulled her down to him. He covered her lips with his and she sighed into the kiss.

The kiss took on a life of its own and they were soon gasping for air, wanting to take it further.

In that moment it came to both of their minds that they were in fact making out on the football field in full view of most of the police department. Kono rolled off of Steve, immediately missing the contact and sat up on her knees looking down at him.

They were both breathing heavily.

"What was that for?"

"I…I don't really know. You just looked so cute and so mad and I wanted to kiss you."

Kono blushed again and looked away. Steve watched in fascination as she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

"What are we doing Steve?"

"I don't know exactly. What do you think we're doing?"

"Honestly?"

"No Kono. Lie to me."

It was obvious he had put his foot in his mouth as Kono's back stiffened and she looked back, staring straight into his eyes."

"Playing with fire and I'm afraid I'm the one that's going to get burned."

Kono went to stand up, but Steve caught her wrist. She refused to look back at him.

Steve felt his throat close up and his heart break a little.

"Please talk to me. I would never hurt you Kono."

The woman he had grown to respect more than any other surprised him by sitting down cross-legged beside him. He rolled over on his side and waited for her to speak.

Several tufts of grass fell prey to her nervous hands before she spoke.

"Steve, I've had to compete for everything my whole life. You don't know what it's like to have to prove yourself over and over again just to be allowed to play with "the boys". I know times are changing, but it's still for the most part a boy's club in the police department. At the academy they did everything they could to break me, but they didn't. I can't have people believing I'm on your team because I'm sleeping with you."

"Kono…"

"No. Listen to me Steve. Why do you think I try to kick ass every time we go after a perp?"

Steve did his best to get her to look at him, but her eyes were anywhere but on his.

"You don't have anything to prove to me. I hope you know that."

"Are you sure?"

"Kono please look at me."

Kono's soft brown eyes finally met his. Steve's chest grew tight as he saw the moisture gathering there. He wanted to comfort her so badly, but she was his warrior princess, so he kept his free hand still on his hip.

"If you want to end this before we even really start something, I will respect that and we can go back to just being friends. If you want to spend some time together just the two of us and see where it goes, I'm okay with that too. If you want to keep our relationship under wraps and not even let the guys know what is going on between us, I'm fine with it. If you want to throw caution to the wind and kiss me again right here in front of God and everyone…well that would be a dream come true, but I respect you Kono, so I'm going to let you take the reigns. That's something I've never done in my life before, but I think you're worth it."

Steve looked at her with tender affection.

The tears finally spilled over and Steve gently reached out to brush them away.

"Everybody's looking aren't they?"

Steve sat up drew his legs up to wrap his arms around them. It put him closer to her.

"Actually, once we started just talking, everyone got bored and went back to shopping, except for Danny who is as always a gossip in the making and a mother hen and someone who cares about us both."

Kono chuckled and wiped the rest of the tears off her face. Her dimpled smile was Steve's reward.

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Sweetheart, I would wait for you forever if I thought you might decide we have a chance."

Steve stood up and brushed his clothes off. He reached down a hand to help Kono up and turning his back to the sale tables he lifted to his lips for a brief kiss.

Kono blushed again, but as they started walking back towards Danny, who by now was literally bouncing on the balls of his feet a pretend frown on his face, she felt the effect of the marble.

"Dammit Steve. That really hurt."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

That's when Kono's laughter could be heard all over the stadium.

She leaned into him flirtatiously.

"Funny Steve. I never took you for an ass kisser, but hey, knock yourself out."

Steve's eyes twinkled back at her mischievous ones.

"Don't tempt me Kalakaua."

"You wouldn't."

Steve's eyebrows went up as he smirked.

Kono broke into a run and never looked back as she swept past Danny and left him with his mouth hanging open.

Steve just looked at Danny and shrugged.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just head for the car Hercules."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kono: Warrior Princess**

**Chapter Four: World's Collide**

**zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…**

**Author Notes: I know people get tired of excuses, but my birthday was the seventh and my husband surprised me with a trip to the Oregon coast this week, so we just came back today and I am posting this to apologize for leaving you all hanging for so long. Xena and Hercules together as we've always wanted them to be. I mean Steve and Kono as we've always wanted them to be.**

It had been a couple of months since the day at the stadium and once again Kono and Steve had gone back into hiding. Any hint of the fire that had started burning that day on the field was being stuffed down and Steve had just about had enough.

He stood nursing a drink and watching the people moving around the room. It was the Governor's Ball and like everyone else on his team it was mandatory to attend. Wearing a monkey suit with a tie strangling him all night was not his idea of fun, but he was looking forward to seeing one woman in particular. Seeing her dressed up would almost make the night bearable.

His eyes drifted across the crowd catching the eye of more than one female admirer, but he only had eyes for one.

And then he saw her.

His eyes widened and his breathing sped up as he caught sight of his favorite warrior princess entering the ballroom.

She took his breath away.

Her gown was a beautiful turquoise blue with one shoulder covered and her creamy skin drawing his eyes to the uncovered shoulder. She had the perfect Hawaiian flower in the exact same color of blue pinned just behind one of her exquisite ears. He longed to run his fingers over the shell of that ear.

Her hair was swept up and it showed off her lovely long neck. _Oh to press his lips to that gorgeous column of beauty. _

It took everything in him to stay where he was as a young man approached her and asked her to dance.

Kono smiled indulgently and nodded. The girl was always in perfect form. Speaking of forms. He couldn't take his eyes off hers.

That's why his eyes suddenly darkened in anger as he saw the young man with Kono ever so slowly slide his palm down towards her buttocks.

Kono covered the hand discreetly and returned it to its original place on her back only to have it start back south again.

Steve saw red, but refused to make a scene. He crossed the dance floor quickly and tapped the guy on the shoulder with one hand while the other one captured Kono's hand and spun her away from him and into his arms.

The next thing she knew he had waltzed her across the room and the guy's hands were still hanging in midair. He gazed down at Kono and smirked.

"Officer Kalakaua."

"Commander McGarett."

He leaned in close to the ear he had dreamed of tracing his fingers over.

"You look amazing tonight."

Kono bent her head to graze his shoulder, smiled and looked back up at him.

"You clean up pretty good yourself. That was a pretty smooth move back there. Thank you, but I could have handled it."

"Hey, I would have left you to it, but I wasn't sure you could get your knee up into his groin in this tight dress."

"Trust me. I can do a lot of things in this dress."

"I bet you could do a lot of things out of this dress as well."

"Are you hitting on me Commander McGarrett?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not it's working."

"And if it was?"

"I'd be out of here faster than you could…"

Kono was pulling Steve across the dance floor and out the double doors onto the balcony before he could finish the sentence.

"Kono…?"

Once they were outside, Kono pushed Steve away from any prying eyes and back into one of the alcoves to the side of the windows. With his back literally against the wall he tried to read her eyes, but what he thought he saw there in the dark took his breath away. Her chest was heaving up and down and the want and lust that met him matched his own.

He couldn't tell who moved first, but suddenly they were in each other's arms, crushed tightly together and the kiss was epic.

The make out session went on for several minutes until Kono pulled back out of breath.

Steve kept her in the circle of his arms. He was afraid she would bolt.

Suddenly her eyes were everywhere.

"Kono, look at me."

"No."

"Please?"

"I…"

"Kono, don't run away this time."

Now her eyes were boring into his.

"I don't run."

"Huh. Well then, that was one quick disappearing act you performed at the stadium that day. Ever since then you seem to take a wide berth whenever you're around me, but unless I'm an idiot, that kiss just now sure felt like you want more. How long are we going to "dance" around each other Sweetheart?"

Kono tried to squirm free from his arms, but Steve just pulled her closer. He was nervous that he was about to get his ass kicked, but he didn't care.

"Steve, let me go."

"Not until we work through this."

"What's to work through? You're my boss. I can't risk my career for a one-time hook up. I'll get my heart broken and probably lose my job."

Steve's eyes flashed in anger and the next thing Kono knew, he was pulling her by the wrist down the stairs and onto the beach.

Her heals sunk down in the sand and she stumbled.

Steve stopped just long enough to rip them off her feet and throw them in the ocean before he yanked her down the beach and away from the noise of the party.

At first she had been shocked, but now she was mad. She swung her free hand to punch him in the gut, but Steve caught it with his and yanked her tightly against him again.

She hated that she was poured into the dress she was wearing. She couldn't get her legs up to do any damage and she was frustrated. How dare he manhandle her and take advantage of her inability to fight back.

Then his lips crushed into hers and she found herself falling into him. All her brain could register was the contact they were making. Finally! This was what she knew she wanted.

Steve wanted her and he wasn't giving up. The kiss finally slowed down and became sweet and tender.

Kono stopped struggling against him and sighed as he let her wrists go and her hands slipped around his neck and into his hair.

Eventually they broke apart, but Steve pressed his cheek against hers and whispered in her ear.

"Kono, I would never disrespect you for sex. Don't you know how I feel about you?"

"No, Steve. You've been pretty tight lipped about that."

He pulled back and swept her hair away from her face.

"I didn't think you wanted to know how I felt."

"Steve…"

"Kono, you are like this princess warrior that can take out a 300 pound perp who's on crack no less and not even break a sweat, then slip into a dress like this and turn every guy's head for a mile. When I first met you it never seemed like you needed anybody or anything. No matter what we faced you dealt with it. I watched you head home so many nights with bruises and cuts and you never whined…not even once. I couldn't believe how amazing you were...are…"

"Steve…"

"I just couldn't help it Kono. I fell for you. Somewhere in the last year I started wanting more time with you, wanted to see you outside of work more and then I didn't want to say good-bye at the end of the day period. I think I'm falling in love with you, but I don't have a clue what that looks like. I…I've never been in love before."

Kono's head snapped up to meet his.

Steve cupped her face and nuzzled her nose with his.

"Kono, I'm asking for a chance with you. We don't have to tell Danny or Chin. We can keep it just between us and if it doesn't work between us, I promise we will still be able to work together."

"How do you know that? What if it blows up in our faces and we ruin the team? What if it ruins our careers?"

"What if it just makes us better?"

Steve pressed his lips to hers again and she melted into him. He wouldn't let her come up for air until he felt her go weak in the knees. A smile spread across his face as he continued to kiss her.

"Is that a yes?"

Kono squirmed against him again and tired to catch her breath.

"Yes."

His lips hovered over hers.

"Are you sure, because I can do more persuading if you want?"

"I would love more persuading, but the answer is still yes…on one condition."

"What?"

"You owe me a new pair of heels. Those cost me almost a day's wages, Hercules."

"What did you call me?"

"Don't let it go to your head Commander. Now come here."

"Gladly."

For once they both knew exactly what was going on and what they wanted. It was nice to be on the same page. Actually, it was awesome.

**A/N: One more chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kono: Warrior Princess**

**Chapter Five: Forces Combined**

**zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…**

**Author Notes: Sorry guys. This is a super short finish to this story. I think I should have ended it with the last chapter.**

Danny and Chin stood side by side watching things unfold below them. Both men were lost in thought as they speculated on the end result to the day. Kono and Steve were going in to a difficult situation and they were just the back up plan. Hercules and his Xena had set off for war with huge grins slapped across both their faces. He just did not get those two.

After the disappearing act Danny saw at the Governor's Ball, he was sure he was going to get to witness the final mating of his two favorite detectives, but nothing happened. Not one single clue had lead him to believe Steve and Kono were little more than friends and coworkers.

It was driving him insane and Chin had just informed him that if he heard another word out of him about the two he would personally cut out his tongue.

Did the man not know what was going on? He called himself a detective and yet he kept saying he just couldn't see what Danny saw: the smoldering looks, the winks, the smiles…was the man blind?

If it was the last thing he ever did, he was determined to out these two once and for all.

That was if they lived through this one…and he was pretty sure they would. They were like Hercules and Xena. How could two people be so alike? It was downright scary if you asked him.

That's how he found himself on the roof with Chin watching Steve and Kono take out seven guys.

They took in the scene as Steve and Kono grinned and then holstered their guns.

Danny shook his head stunned. The two had the audacity to look at each other and smile before each drop kicked two guys and went into hand to hand with the other five.

Danny raised his rifle and focused before a hand pulled his arm down and smiled.

He watched in disbelief as Chin sat down on the edge of the roof with his rifle across his lap.

Danny holstered his gun.

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"Why? There's only seven of them."

"But…"

"Come on Danny. They're having fun."

"If you say so. I swear. The three of you are all crazy. How did I let myself get roped into this crew?"

"Oh, come on. You love us and you know it."

"I must be suffering from some mental disorder."

And so they watched as they took the guys out.

Chin turned to Danny.

"And that my friend is that."

Danny sighed.

"You know they're in love, right?"

Chin gave him a hard stare.

"What?"

"Ah, so Cousin Chin doesn't know everything after all."

"They are not like that."

"Oh no? Take a look my friend."

They both looked down again just as Steve tilted Kono's chin up and kissed her quite thoroughly.

Danny turned to Chin with a triumphant grin.

The shocked look on his face made Danny laugh with glee.

"Ha! Told you so!"

Steve released Kono and yelled up at them.

"Get down here you two. We still need to book 'em Danno."

**A/N: Until next time.**


End file.
